1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an illuminator, and more particularly to an illuminator incorporating a light emitting diode (LED) as a light source.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, light emitting diodes (LEDs) have become highly efficient light sources and are used widely in such fields as automotive, displays, and traffic control.
Light generated by LEDs have the advantage in that it can be directed or aimed by using some kind of reflectors. However, because a light field of the LED is usually concentrated illuminating devices using LEDs cannot meet the needs of illuminating a relatively large area. Further, in some cases, such as the street lamp, a long and narrow light field is desired but not easily obtained with present methods. Therefore, there is a need in the art for an LED illuminator, which overcomes the above-mentioned problems.